LovED a Kevedd story
by stacyjean25
Summary: When Edd feels like his world is crashing around him, can kevin, his long time crush be the one to put it back together? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ED EDD N EDDY CHARACTERS, ONLY THE STORY. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS...THE CHRACTER NAT BELONGS TO c2ndy2c1d. THE CHARACTER RAVE BELONGS TO eyugho.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

His eyes blinked open slowly as he looked down at the buzzing watch on his wrist. 6:30 AM. Turning off the alarm, he looked at his surroundings , he had fallen asleep in the bathtub again. "oh dear" he thought nervously. This was the third time this week. To think Edward Vincent, the biggest clean freak in the cul-de-sac (in all of Peach creak to be more precise) would be falling asleep in a bathtub, but to be fair he did clean it vigorously before and after every use. This began to happen when his parents decided to live with him full time. His father had recently become unemployed and they had to sell their house in the city. Edward had been so elated when he'd thought his family would be close finally. Although he had never seen his parent fight the way they did now. Its only gets worse. He began getting ready for school, over the years his style had changed a bit but not by much. He had an assortment of plaid vests that he wore over white button ups, and always wore black jeans because he simply loved how they made him look. He put on a pair of black converse and placed his same old black and white striped beanie upon his head. After checking himself out once in his mirror, he grabbed his school bag and headed out the front door. Once he stepped out he noticed his two friends Ed, and Eddy. They too have changed over the years, Eddy was now taller (by a little) he always just wore pain shirts and jeans. He was became less of a jerk over the years as well, believe it or not he's actually dating Nazz of all people, and Ed, well he's still good old Ed. He's grown into his own as well, he's actually the tallest kid in our whole school, I guess that's why he's on so many sports teams. I too am actually on a sports team, the swim team to be exact.

"Salutations" Edd said, waving at his friends. Eddy looked at him, a bit irritated "You're late sock head, and you're always so uptight about getting to school early, what gives?" the shorter of the Eds questioned. "oh, I do apologize Eddy, but I find myself a bit, preoccupied these days, I do hope tat you can forgive me." Edd explained as he motioned for them to begin their walk to Peach Creak High. Although it was not a far walk, they would surly be late now. Somehow Edd just didn't seem to care though, he was restless and he could feel himself changing inside, as if that good sweethearted Edd was disappearing and he didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The three Eds walked into the front doors of the school, and got there just on time.

Both Ed and Eddy ran off together, which made sense being that they both had their first class together.

Edd let out a small sigh before mindlessly making his way to his first class. 'At least its science class' he thought to himself.

Science was his favorite subject and it was sure to get him out of his funky mood.

*SLAM*

Edd was so out of it he didn't see that he was walking into someone.

" oh..uh, my apologies..i should pay more attention to where I'm going." The teen said with a slight stutter.

He looked up to see who it had been.

"No problem dork" said the other teen as he held out a hand to help Edd up.

It was Kevin. Edd blushed nervously. Although he and Kevin had not shared many fond times with each other over the years, Edd had come to realize that he had romantic feelings towards his childhood bully their last year in middle school . He had shared a dance with whom he thought he had liked back then, Nazz, but whilst doing so he had caught glimpse of him. Kevin, he was all alone standing against the gym walls. He had this look of sadness to him, something in Edd just couldn't help but want to comfort him, to just walk over there and ask him to dance instead of Nazz. At that moment Edd realized that he not only wanted to be with Kevin, but that he needed to be with Kevin. He felt sad for the longest after that, like a part of him was missing, I guess that's what you would call unrequited love. Since starting high school however they had not had many interactions at all, what with Kevin being the football captain and all, but Edd never stopped having feelings for the ginger teen.

"Double D?" He heard his name and looked up at the boy calling his name and still holding his hand out. Realizing how long he had actually been spacing out he embarrassingly grabbed the hand that helped him up. "You were spacing out for a while there, you ok man?" the redhead asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Edd tried to hid the blush quickly erupting on his face but to no avail. "you look a bit red...are you feeling ok? Do you need me to take you to the nurses office?" Kevin questioned. Edd, finding no words at the moment, could only nervously shake his head. "By the way dor- …I mean Edd, um, I was, uh, wondering.." Kevin began so ask while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "….well I want to know if you-"He was about to finish his question when the bell rang. Edd, looked around at the scattering student all rushing to their classes. " oh dear, I'm late, I..im sorry but I must be heading to class." Edd franticly said as he quickly walked off into the heard of teenagers.

Kevin let out a sigh. "very smooth Kevin, you let him get away. *sigh* I guess ill tell him later. Still though.." he blushed slightly, and under his breath whispered to himself "he's just so dam cute." An arm came swinging around his shoulder out of nowhere, he looked over to see his teal haired friend. " great, who summoned you?" Keven asked in a joking manner. " I heard you say someone was cute, and now I'm curious, you know me, I just love cuuuute!" the teal boy teased. "geeze Nat, you are just so inhuman sometimes, how the hell did you hear me?" "well, I just so happen to have great senses, as well as a great ass" Nat explained in a matter of fact tone. 'leave it to Nat to be a total moron' Kevin thought to himself. Nat was one of Kevin's best friends and also teammate on the football team, he was a total smug ass sometimes but was also really funny and a great friend. "You can tell me all about this cute person in class, now come on, I don't want to be any later" Nat said as he pushed Kevin to their first class, drama. "You sure are excited to get to class" Kevin joked. Kevin knew Nat didn't care much about the class itself, but never liked to miss a second with the boy he loved, Rave.

Although since everyone knows that Nat is a total manslut, including Rave, they never really hit it off, or, well, that's what it looks like anyways. Then again, Rave was the best actor at Peach Creak.

OO000000oooooooooooo00000000000ooo0000

Once in class, Edd had a moment to think about what just happened. What was it that Kevin was going to ask him? He was very curious now, so much so that it was hard t concentrate on his class much less on anything else, which was a pleasant distraction from his current home issues that he would much rather forget about at the moment. He was so focused on his memories of Kevin that instead of taking notes, he found himself writing Kevin's and his name over and over with hearts and all in his notebook. When it came to anything academic related he had all the answers, but for Edd, when it came to matters of love he was a complete blushing mess. Most of the school day had gone the same, with him doodling pictures of I'm and Kevin, writing their names and covering everything in hearts all over inside his notebook. Before he knew it, lunchtime came around and he was so into his little world that he gathered his things in a haste and left his notebook. Once he noticed this, his heart dropped. He couldn't let anyone see all of that. He would be so embarrassed, and what if somehow Kevin found out, he would hate him. Edd went as quickly as his legs could take him, 'curse these weak limbs of mine' he thought to himself as he went. When he got back to his class, the notebook was gone. Edd was baffled by who it could have been. He was now more worried than ever. "oh dear" he whispered to himself as he began to make his long walk to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Nat both entered the Drama classroom to be met with eyes shooting at them like bullets. The drama teacher was particularly not pleased with them not just arriving late but also interrupting the class during a performance assignment. They both immediately scurried to take their seats, Nat of course always making sure they get a seat as close to Rave as possible. Rave was far too invested in watching the other students perform that he didn't even notice them sit down right next to him.

"Why hello cutie" the teal haired teen whispered in Raves ear, causing him to jump slightly from his seat, making a few students look over but just as quickly look away. "Great. Just what I needed" sarcasm heavy in his voice as Rave tried to ignore Nat's existence all together.

"aww but baby, you know you want me, I'm like your ideal man." Nat boasted as he put his arms around the other teen. Instantly removing Nat's arm and crossing his own while putting one leg over the other, Rave began to say "please, everything about you is like the opposite of an aspirin." This caused Kevin and a few other listeners to laugh a bit, causing the teacher to eye them before going back to what she was doing.

" what's that supposed to mean?" Nat questioned, seriously not understanding the joke.

"It means you give me a headache" Rave answered before turning his chair in the opposite direction and started to pay more attention to class.

Feeling a bit dejected he decided to let him be for now, besides, he thought 'Rave should be able to enjoy the rest of class in peace, after all, acting is Raves favorite thing, after me of coarse' he assured himself. So instead of furthering his pursue, he turned his attention to his redheaded friend. "Soooooo, who was it that you found sooo cute?" Nat teased. Kevin gave him a sideways glance before answering "look, if I tell you, do you promise not to say anything? Like seriously you cant tell anybody ok?" Kevin stared at him for a bit until his friend began to answer, "well when you put it that way, I guess I can keep a secret for my good pal Kevin, now spill." Nat looked at Kevin and waited for a response with anticipation. Glancing around him, Kevin made sure nobody was paying attention and then leaned in to whisper into Nat's ear "You know that dork that always wears that beanie?"

Nat's eyes opened wide, "Oh ma god, I know that cutie, he's in my math class. Hmm, his name was..uh, Eddward or something right?" Nat inquired. Kevin just nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed about finally telling someone about his crush. Nat was over excited about knowing this new information and was already calculating a plan. "We should invite him to sit with us at lunch" Nat suggested. Kevin, thought about it for a moment before replying "I don't know man, what if he says no?" Nat just looked at him "Really? Come on man, listen, I have a really great plan to get you guys together, don't you want him?" Nat begged.

Kevin thought about it for a moment "Alright, I mean I've liked him so long I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and get him to like me too, plus this mornings plan was a total bust, and I had a great opportunity."

"Yay, you wont be disappointed, so what was this plan of yours anyways?

"well, I was gonna ask if he wanted to come over and hang or something, but he ran off to class when the bell rang."

"Wow, that is lame dude." Nat agreed

"I know, so what exactly is your plan anyways?"

"well, like I said, we should invite him to sit with us at lunch, and then discreetly try to find out if he likes you, its for gonna work man, trust me."

"But he's always with his lame friends at lunch, I don't want to have to see that douchebag Eddy, he gets on my nerves, its bad enough I have to see him all the time with Nazz."

"Fine, how about we run into him right after class ends before lunch, we'll ask him then k?"

"That might work actually, ok, it's a plan then."

"cool"

And with that they decided to meet outside of the class Edd would be in Before lunch. They would have to be quick though because his class was on the other side of the school. 'It should be fine, knowing that dork, he'll probably be the last to leave' Kevin thought to himself.

Most of Kevin's classes had passed by uneventful as usual, except for the class before lunch. Kevin was so anxious that he could hardly sit still most of the class. He had started to calm himself down, but right when he did the bell rang, it was now lunch time. Kevin was about to run down the hall, but decided against it, the hall monitor in him just wouldn't have it, even if he wasn't a hall monitor any more. So he walked as fast as he could until he reached the class. Nat wasn't there yet, so Kevin just waited a bit. Nat showed up a little bit after.

"Hey Kev, how's it?' Nat asked as he approached the redhead.

"Not good, he hasn't come out yet, I think..i don't know" Kevin explained. Feeling a bit too anxious still, Kevin peeked through the door. "He's not in there." Kevin stated

"Are you sure this is the class he has before lunch?" Nat questioned.

"I know this is the class he has before lunch because i dropped papers off to this class, at this time just a few days ago for my teacher. "Kevin began "I know exactly where he sits too, it's right there, the one with the red notebook on it." He said pointing at a table in the front.

"Dang, somebody is a bit obsessed." Nat teased

"Says the guy who gets rejected by the same guy every day" Keven hissed.

"He'll come around, Rave knows he wants me. What can I say, everyone wants me."

"Please. Anyways, he's not here, what now?"

"Well, if that is his desk, then isn't that his notebook? In that case, we pick it up, and now we have an excuse to talk to him yes?" Nat explained

"Wow, you are a lot smarter then I thought. Kevin replied as he opened the door and headed into the class room.

"oh why thank you, wait a sec…hey, I am very smart, how dare you think otherwise." Nat reassured.

The both went into the class, that now only had two students preparing to leave. Kevin picked up the notebook and bean making his way to the hall.

Once out there Kevin and Nat both made their way to cafeteria, well except to stop by the bathroom for a bit, Nat just had to make sure his hair was perfect before seeing Rave, who also shared their lunch period. While they had been in the bathroom they just so happen to miss a certain dork who had been quickly making his way back to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

'Great, this is just perfect' The sockheaded teen had been thinking to himself as he made his way back to the cafeteria. Edd honestly wasn't even hungry, because now he had even more to worry about. He just didn't want to deal with anything right now, he most certainly didn't want to have to spend another lunch listening to Eddy talk about himself or how he and Nazz were doing. He just didn't care too much about relationship talk, being that he was the only one still single. Even Ed was dating May now, which was kind of sweet being that he now has someone who like monsters and comics as much as him. But still, it was a bit sad being the only one alone, and it doesn't help being in love with someone like Kevin, he surly has a girlfriend or two, I mean he was so strong and attractive. Edd began to feel saddened by his own thoughts and decided to spend the rest of lunch at the library. which worked well because he had an open period after lunch, so he could just read until his last period then go home and deal with a whole different kind of depression. 'Great' he thought sarcastically to himself. He proceeded to the library, when he got in there it was almost completely empty, like always. 'Would it kill them to read sometime, really.' Edd always seemed to be so sarcastic on the inside, which was something he came to love about himself. It was even funnier that nobody knew what he was thinking, because it would just make him laugh how everyone sees him so innocent but is secretly a sarcastic jerk. The real reason why he never showed this side of himself was for fear of losing the little friends he had. Once he found a book that he was satisfied with he found a set at an empty table and began reading.

Kevin and Nat both entered the cafeteria, Nat of coarse ran to sit with Rave. Kevin though was looking for one dork in particular. He scanned the lunch room, but with no luck. Eddy and Ed were both at their usual table, but no double dweeb to be seen. Kevin sighed to himself and walked to his usual table with some other football players.

"Hey Kev, what's up?" One of them asked and then continued to eat.

"Nuttin' much, just tired I guess." Kevin yawned between words.

"cool, where's Nathan?" he inquired

"oh, yea he's with Rave." Kevin answered

"I see, still trying to win his heart I presume." He joked.

"yup, you nailed it." Kevin agreed.

The whole table began to laugh at the exchange of words. That was one thing that Kevin just love about his team. That they were so accepting of each other, not like those stupid football players on TV. He knew if he did tell them about his crush o Edd that it wouldn't be a big deal. The only thing that he was scared of was being rejected. If by some chance Edd found out about his feelings and was grossed out or hated him, he just wouldn't know what to do.

Kevin put his backpack on the table and opened it to make sure he still had the notebook. It was still there, a simple red notebook, filled with words, words written by Double D, by Edd, the boy Kevin was so hopelessly in love with. Kevin had always thought of the dork as cute, with that baby face and that cute gap tooth smile. However it was not until the last year of middle school that he had come to realize his full feelings for the sockheaded boy. It was at the dance, he had been really excited about it, at the time he had thought he liked Nazz and was sure he would be dancing with her. That was not the case though, it had been Edd that danced with Nazz, and not Kevin. Instead Kevin watched them as he stood against the back walls alone. It was when watching them that he had realized, he was jealous, but it wasn't over Nazz. In fact he was a bit angry that Nazz was getting to dance with the dork. The way the dork looked was so cute, it just wasn't fair that it wasn't him. But what really drove him over the edge, was that he could've sworn that he and Edd's eyes met, even if only for a second. In that second his heart sped so fast he thought he was dying. Nobody has ever made him feel that way, there was no denying, it had to be love.

"Hey captin' you feeling al right?" Another from the table asked.

"huh…oh um yea, I'm alright, I'm gonna head towards class now, I wanna get there early today" Kevin replied.

With that Kevin got up and proceeded to head out of the lunchroom. He wasn't sure where Edd was, but he was sure he wanted to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin began his search for his dork. He looked in every hallway, and checked in Edd's next classroom. There was no dork to be found. 'dam it, why is it so hard to find him! Where would he be anyways….hmmm, well he's a dork…where would I go if I was a dork? Maybe...the library? It's worth a shot I guess' Kevin thought as he began making his way towards the library. Kevin approached the library and began to walk in, and as he did he spotted a certain dork right away. 'of course, typical cute Edd...what a dork…a cute dork…' Kevin's mind raced as he walked to the table that was occupied by the sockheaded boy.

"sup dork, uhh, Edd.?" Kevin began "I didn't see you in the cafeteria, you busy?"

Edd looked up from the physics book that he was reading and with a slight blush began to answer. "no, not in particularly, I just wanted to be alone, did you need something from me?"

Kevin blushed "no, well yes I mean, I um wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime, with…me?" Kevin uttered slowly as he shut his eyes and waited for a response.

Edd's mouth hung open in surprise, unsure if he had heard him right. "you want to hang out with me? Why?" Edd questioned.

Kevin blinked twice as if pondering his next response. "well" he started "I have been wanting to ask you for a while, I just was not sure if you would say yes."

"of course I would!" Edd blurted out, almost too excitedly, then subsided with embarrassment "well I mean, I too would rather enjoy your company. If that is ok, I mean…"Edd trailed off as to not say too much.

There was quite a bit of silence that hung over them until Kevin spoke first. "So how about this weekend? Are you free Saturday?" Kevin patiently waited for a response. "well, I don't usually have anything important to do then, so I would be delighted to spend that time with you." Edd said cheerfully with a big gap toothed smile. Kevin's heart almost exploded from his chest from just that one smile. Kevin smiled back, feeling overjoyed as if nothing could bring him down now. He stood up energetically and without hesitation he announced "It's a date then!" before he realized what he had said, looking down at a blushing Edd, he immediately tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, not a date umm, I meant like it's a day, hanging out...uhh geeze...I ill pick you up at ten on Saturday, just be ready!" Kevin blurted out trying not to sound any more awful before he stood up and bolted out of the library as fast as he could. He ran straight to his next class and waited outside. It was not until after the bell had rung and he already began his class that he remembered Edd's notebook still inside of his backpack.

'Dam it, I looked like an idiot, he probably thinks I'm stupid. Plus, I forgot his notebook, well I guess I can just keep it till tomorrow or something. I'm a bit too ashamed to see him right now anyways. I gotta calm myself, relax, be cool man. Dam, I got a date with the dork, im so excited…dam it, I'm like a girl or something but I just care, I got a date with my number one dork!' Kevin thought throughout the remainder of the school day.

Edd felt the happiest he'd been all day. All week even. He couldn't stop thinking all about Kevin for the remainder of the day, he thought so much of Kevin that he even forgot all about his notebook. 'Well, that was quite surprising, I would never have thought that Kevin would ask me to hang out. He seemed very anxious about something, he even called it a date. I wonder what that was about. He sure did fumble a lot for someone whose so composed all the time. It was rather cute. Funny and cute, who'd of thought the super cool sexy Kevin could be so, distraught? And he thinks I'm a dork ha! Goodness I'm rather excited now.'

The school day ended quicker than it had begun. Edd walked home alongside Eddy and Ed. They talked mostly about useless things, like scams, money making ideas and for some reason Ed couldn't stop talking about Rolph? Edd didn't bother to try and ask what that was about, all he could think about was Kevin.

Keven left the school doors and headed over to his motorcycle, it was the one thing he treasured almost as much as Edd. He rode it everywhere, even the shortest of distances. He had gotten it for his sixteenth birthday last year. He had always wanted a bright red motorcycle, but when he walked into the shop and spotted an ocean blue bike, he fell in love with it, he couldn't help but think that the color reminded him of a certain someone's eyes. That bike always kept his mind level headed, and that's what he needed right now, a level head. He kept trying to think of all the places that might be good for a date, although this time he'd be dammed if he let it slip that this was a date. At least not until he could get the courage to tell him his feelings. What if Edd didn't like him? What if he was weirded out and didn't want to speak to him? He'd just die!

Once Kevin was on his bike and starting his way home he was feeling more confident and excited about the turn of events of that day. Kevin quickly approached the driveway of his house, as he shut off his bike and unbuckled his helmet, he glanced across the street at Edd's house, unknowing that the Ed's were approaching said house. Kevin's eyes for a moment met Edd's and then quickly put his bike away and ran inside trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.

Kevin swiftly ran up to his room to start on his homework that he was not too keen on doing. When he opened his backpack, he noticed the red notebook. He pulled it out and smiled at the thought that Edd had touched that very same book. He stared at the front for a while unsure if it would be the right thing to do to open it, since it was not his, and what if Edd got mad at him for looking inside? Although It was probably just filled with school work anyways. Kevin decided that it would be best to not go through his things whether it's just school work or not. He set it beside him and began searching for his homework.

When he got out all the materials needed for his homework ready he pushed his backpack to the floor to make room. When he did, he had accidentally knocked over Edd's notebook. He went down to pick it up, but instead noticed that it was opened to a page filled with the words 'Eddward + Kevin' written all over it in various ways, with hearts and all. When he picked it up he could not believe what he was seeing. When he flipped through more pages he found many more pages filled with love notes and pictures drawn of them and all sorts of cutsie things. Kevin couldn't help but smile wide, and with a mischievous smile he whispered "tomorrows gonna be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

The three ED's approached Double D's house as the sound of a motor appeared. Double D looked over to see what it was. A motorcycle zoomed up to Kevin's driveway and shut off quickly. The tall ginger haired boy stepped off from his bike and for a second Edd felt their eyes meet, but it was soon over as the redhead ran quickly into his home after. Edd sighed, then continued his way up to his door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he turned to his friends "Did you need something?" Edd questioned.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in, sockhead?" Eddy retorted, crossing his arms and looking annoyed. "you guys have been coming to my house all month and now I'm out of snacks, and like hell am I gonna hang out at Ed's house, it's disgusting!" Eddy exclaimed.

Edd debated about letting them in for the mere fact that he did not want them to witness the embarrassment of his parent's incessant bickering. Edd opened his front door and realized that nobody was home when he was not welcomed with load yelling and things breaking. With that being the case, he invited his friend into his home. The three of them went up to Edd's room. The room was, as always, super clean and organized with labels on everything. Eddy made quick work of taking off his shoes and jacket, mindlessly tossing them about as he threw himself upon Edd's bed, causing Edd to roll his eyes in disapproval.

"Eddy can you please refrain from messing up my bed, and pick up your shoes, and for goodness sake you know how I feel about not wearing the guest slippers!" Edd pestered.

"geez sockhead, what are you, my mom?" Eddy teased, yet he still went about doing as Edd commanded.

"You got any snacks Double D?" Ed inquired. Eddy, upon hearing this question also got excited for the answer.

"Well, I do have some cereal and possibly a bag of carrots left in the fridge." Double D answered.

"what kind of cereal?" Eddy asked

"well, of course I always keep a stock of chunky puffs." Double D responded.

"CHUNKY PUFFSSSSS!" Ed yelled with excitement.

Seeing his good friend so excited caused them all to laugh like old times.

After they all had snacks in hand, they all sat down in Edd's room quietly until Edd broke the silence.

"So, is there any particular activity that you guys would like to engross yourselves in?"

"I don't like things that are gross double D." Ed said innocently.

"Ed, you bonehead, everything about you is gross!" Eddy joked.

"As a matter of fact, Eddy, I bathe once a month to make sure I am squeaky clean, just like mother told me to." Ed said.

"Um, Ed, I believe she meant once a day." Edd commented.

"More like once a year, you smell like last year's gym socks, lumpy." Eddy joked once more.

"how about we play some video games or somethin'?" Eddy suggested.

"What a superb idea Eddy, I have several to choose from, I have Einstein's mathematical equations 4, math blaster, the calculus crusaders revenge." Edd spoke excitedly as he dug through his neatly stacked games.

"what the hell Double D, we just got out of school, I don't wanna spend my leisure time doing math!" Eddy motioned

"Well I do have one of Ed's games that he left here, which I took upon myself to sanitize, thank you very much." Edd stated in a proud tone.

"What game is it though?" Eddy questioned.

"Well, it's called Space Mu-" Edd began but was cut off.

"SPACE MUTANT APOCOLYPES 7!? It all takes place in a space station in sector 9, region 4, where the evil scientist, doctor Noface Sanchez resurrected an ancient mutant race that was extinct billions of years ago and are now fueled by the rage of a thousand suns. Now Dr. Noface's son Razorhead, a space marine on vacation for the first time must take on his father's dastardly mutant creations with nothing more than his one machete fist of doom! I wondered where that was." Ed exclaimed.

"Well I was going to return it, but I had just not found the right time and might I add, that is quite the memory you have there, Ed." Double D explained.

"it's kind of my favorite." Ed concluded.

"Let's just play the dam game already we don't have all day!" Eddy complained.

They began to play Ed's game, which had a bit of cheesy dialog, but decent gameplay. They played for about two hours before they heard a ruckus downstairs. It was Edd's parents erupting into the house whilst in mid argue. Edd immediately got nervous and shut the game off, he began to shove his friends up and out of his room in the nicest way that a friend can shove another fiend.

"You guy have really got to get going, my apologies, we simply must do this again!" Edd exasperated, as he leads them down the stairs and out of the house. When he finally closed the door behind him and faced his parents that looked confused and mad. He knew they would not like that he had people over without informing them ahead of time, but he didn't care, he was also mad that he was no longer comfortable to bring his closest friends into his home. He was embarrassed to have to explain this to them tomorrow and he was sad that he didn't want to be seen by his own parents anymore.

"what is the meaning of this? You couldn't of given us any kind of heads up that you had guests?" his mom stated.

"and here I thought we raised a smart child, but I guess not. You know how bad this looks on me? Do you?" his dad barked.

"Yea, but do YOU know how bad this makes ME look?! I cant even have my only friends over anymore because you guys cant keep your shit together, excuse my language! I wish neither of you even came home, because frankly you were better parents when you were just sticky notes on my walls!" Edd yelled before he stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way out.

He walked quickly to try and work off his anger, but to no avail. He walked off into the direction of the junkyard, to a place, despite the smell, that made him feel safe. He knew he was getting closer when he saw a worn-out van in the distance. It was the same busted van that he and his Ed friends discovered in their youth. When he was getting closer he saw a figure in the distance. It was familiar. As he got closer he noticed it was Marie, one of the kanker sisters, the very one that was once in love with him to be in fact. Over the years though, they have been nothing more than acquaintances. He kind of wanted to be alone, but did not want to be rude to an innocent bystander.

"hey" she said as he approached her.

"Why hello Marie, how goes life?" He responded

"It ok, I guess, you?"

"Well, as good as it can be I suppose."

"You sure? You seem less chipper than usual."

"well, I mean, just…" he began.

"what is it dude? You know I don't like seeing an old friend so down."

"we were friends?"

"well, as close to friends as I ever got I suppose."

"that's kind of sad, you know, but its nice to be considered a friend by you."

"Yeah, I suppose it is, now are you going to spill you problems to me or not." She said smiling.

"well, just family problems I guess."

"I know all about those." She explained.

"Well, my parents just won't stop arguing and its driving me insane, I don't even sleep most nights, and when I do, it's in a bathtub because that's the only quiet place left in the house!" he explained trying not to get mad again.

"that does sound rather fucked, but try not to worry too hard, I mean pretty soon you'll be at some fancy college and then you won't have to care about these kinds of things."

"wow, I never really thought about that, thank you actually." He said with a small smirk.

"you know, you're pretty lucky, most people aren't smart enough to get out of here and start a new life. So cheer up dude."

"yea, I'll try, you know, you are pretty smart yourself, so don't sell yourself too short."

"you trying to butter me up? If only you'd said that years ago, I might have jumped you hahah"

"yea, I feel like that is a possibility,"

"yea, too bad I'm not single anymore."

"you're not!? When did this happen?"

"well, now I'm dating an older man in college. His name is David."

"wow, congratulations! Feels like everyone is dating someone but me." He said dejectedly

"really? Hot stuff like you? Do you like anyone at least?"

"well.."

"omg who? Spill the details!"

"uhh…"

"don't make me beat it out of you hahaha, come on, don't worry Double D, we're friends now remember, I wouldn't say anything, promise." She stated is a serious tone.

"well, it's...um..a boy.." he mumbled

"omg, I didn't know you were into guys! So cool, you know I actually dated girls for the longest." She bragged.

"really?" he said as he laughed a bit, Feeling less nervous.

"yup, so who is it? Eddy?"

Ed laughed hard for a moment and said "goodness, no."

"kevin, possibly?" she said smiling

Ed blushed nervously again.

"Wait omg, am I right, haha, I was just guessing, that's hilarious. Wasn't he like your bully or something?" she questioned.

"well, yea, but…." he blushed.

"don't worry about it, I don't judge, I think that's pretty cool, so are you ever going to tell him?" she asked.

"well, maybe, but…I don't know, I mean we are going to hang out this weekend."

"aww, like a date?"

"not really,,"

"well don't worry, now that we are official friends, it's my duty to help you out. Tomorrow, come find me and we will devise a plan got it?" she said.

"well. I mean..that does sound pretty nice. "

"great then ill see you tomorrow, but I gotta get going, its getting late, you should head home soon too."

"yea, your right, ill see you tomorrow then, and thank you by the way." He said.

The two said their goodbyes and headed off to their own houses. Edd decided to sneak into his room quietly, and went straight to bed. Feeling rather excited for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday morning and Kevin was up early and ready to start his day in search of a certain sock headed teen. Kevin was especially excited for this school day because of a particular red notebook that had belonged to that same certain sock head. He couldn't help but have a large smile on his face having of spending the entire night contemplating all of the things that he just might do to a certain dork. After making sure he looked good, brushed his teeth twice, just in case, and dowsed himself in a manly cologne he began his trip to school.

Kevin arrived at the school even earlier than expected, which gave him plenty of time to go to Edd's locker and wait for the raven haired boy. once he reached his destination, he began to feel nervous and anxious at the same time, he was starting to doubt all his planing that he did that night. He was about to opt out of his morning attempt when he heard his name being spoke.

"Kevin?" the voice asked. it was the familiar voice of Edd. Kevin quickly gulped down his nervousness and began to speak.

"hey Edd. i was, waiting for you. do you have a minute to talk. um..in private?" Kevin mustered to say as smoothly as possible. Edd just shook his head in. they both walked in the direction of the library being that it is usually empty in the morning. upon arriving at the library door Kevin couldn't help but notice that double D looked even cuter than normal, which he didn't even know was possible. he tried to keep his cool as they both entered the library, closing the door behind them. Edd shifted his legs back and forth in attempt to feel less awkward before he spoke.

"so..uh, what was it that you would like to speak to me about?"

Kevin looked down at the nerd as he spoke, his words causing that cute gap tooth to show. Kevin was at his mental limit of holding back his love. Kevin slowly brought his face closer to Edd's and wrapped both arms around his small frame. "K-kevin!" was all that Edd had time to say as the ginger teen brought their lips together in a long passionate kiss. Edd had no time to process the situation before his lips were captured again by the taller boy. Edd pushed away for a moment to catch his breath, he could feel how flushed his face was and was surprised when he noticed that Kevin was just as red. Edd had finally caught his breath when he began to say something, "Why did you do that? are you feeling alright?"

"i'm feeling great actually, i mean, i just couldn't help but kiss you, and i wouldn't mind doing more honestly." kevin said as he slid his hand up Edd's shirt causing the boy to shiver. Edd blushed harder as he turned his head away. "I-I see, um but why do you feel the need to be so...passionate today? i really don't understand."

"so you really don't get it? and you're supposed to be the smart one. well if i have to spell it out to you then, i love you."

Edd was left in shock, unsure oh how to respond to such a declaration. Although he was extremely excited, he was still pretty sure this was all a dream or something. when he had finally gathered his thoughts he began to speak "i...i don't know what to say, i mean, i suppose that, i too have feelings for you." Edd began to fidget out of nervousness, awaiting a response from the other.

kevin smiled, thinking to himself about how great this turned out. looking down at the boy in his arms he coughed nervously to himself before saying "so, um, about tomorrow, instead of hanging out, how about we make that a date?"kevin, at this point sounding a bit cocky, was awaiting an answer when Edd asked " hmm and here i thought you already called it a date" Edd at this point was starting to be just as cocky. As kevin was about to open his mouth to respond they heard a bell ring , calling the students to class. Edd, who was not about to be late to class, began to excuse himself "my apologies Kevin but i should be heading to class, as should you be." Edd was about to head out the door when kevin called his name. "Edd, i forgot to give this to you by the way." Kevin pulled out a familiar red notebook from his backpack and handed it to Edd. Edd paused from leaving as he took the notebook, remembering all the embarrassing thing that he had written in there.

"you, you looked in here didn't you." Edd questioned as his face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Kevin responded " well, i actually hadn't planed to, but, it kinda fell open on it's own. But no need to be embarrassed, i thought it was kinda cute." Kevin winked at him after that, as a second bell rung. Edd decided to deal with this later as he was really not wanting to be late. "we will finish this talk later, as i have to leave, but you will still have consequences to pay, it is not nice to look through others things!" He scolded, then began his way to class. Kevin called out to Edd as he ran to class "I'm looking forward to it, oh and no running in the halls" then whispered to himself "dork"

Kevin walked himself to his class, kind of excited to let Nat know the update. upon entering his drama class, he quickly spotted his teal haired friend and took a seat next to him. "Hey, where you been all morning?" Nat asked as kevin sat down.

Kevin spent the almost the whole school day explaining everything, about the contents of the notebook, and then this morning and of coarse making sure Nat knew just how cute Edd was to kevin. Nat listened only stopping to give minor comments or to laugh about how much kevin was in love. By the time Kevin was done talking Nat's ear off, it was lunch time.

" Dang Kevin, you make this whole 'love' thing look easy, now if only making Rave love me was like that, but honestly, i do like the chase" Nat said as they entered the lunch room. "oh and when are you going to let everyone know that you are no longer available?" Nat added

Kevin thought for a second before answering "Well, actually, i was hoping not to say anything for now, i was going to ask him to be my boyfriend on our date tomorrow, and kinda make it official before i tell anyone, i mean except for you."

"aww, well aren't you the romantic." Nat teased, causing kevin to blush slightly. they both sat down at their usual table and Nat was already in another conversation with someone else at the table, kevin could't care less, he was too busy thinking. He began to eat his lunch when his eyes met with another's. They where the most beautiful blue eyes, that of coarse belonged to Edd. Kevin had then quickly looked away, not trying to be awkward, he spent the rest of his lunch trying to catch glimpses of Edd discreetly even though he was really obvious about it.

The rest of the school day went on normally for Kevin. When the school day did finally end, he went home as fast as he could to begin his date planning.

Edd had spent the whole school day thinking about Kevin and the turn of events. He had yet to tell his friends Eddy or Ed yet about his newfound relationship with Kevin, let alone their date for tomorrow. Edd was sure Eddy wouldn't be pleased being that he and Kevin still do not get along so greatly, not that it was as bad as when they were younger, but he was still not sure how it would go. Despite any of that Edd was still very pleased with today's events, things were looking up today, and he was very excited for his date tomorrow. He couldn't help but notice that Kevin looked especially cute at lunch, the way he so obviously was looking at him. Edd did get to tell someone about today's events though, as he did happen to run into Marie after lunch, although he didn't have a lot of time to tell her all of the details, but it was sure nice to be able to talk to someone about this.

After school that day, Edd had rushed home to try and prepare everything he might need for tomorrows date. He had to find the right outfit, but what is the right outfit? Edd had never been on a thought about it for a moment and the more he thought the more he wasn't sure on what to do. His pace slowed as he now didn't know a definitive plan. "EDD! WAIT UP!" a voice called. Edd stopped and turned around to see Marie running up to him. she soon approached him and then patted him on his back "Dang Edd, you are a lot faster than i thought, i was wondering if i could walk with you home."

"Why of course, actually, i know that we haven't really been friends too long, but i would like to ask a favor."

"Yea, sure, what is it?"

"well, you see, i myself have never actually been on a date, and i was wondering if you would be available to assist me in finding the right outfit?"

Marie's eyes lit up and she smiled "i'm gonna make you so fucking hot that he'll shit his pants, hahah!"

"Marie, please refrain from using such language!"

"yea, yea, lets go already, i'm excited!"

They both ran rather quickly to Edd's house. Edd, hoping that his parents weren't home, opened the door to his house. Upon entering he noticed that nobody was home. He and Marie quickly went to his room to get ready.

Kevin was pacing around in his room trying to come up with a good ideas for some date spots that he could take Edd on, but the fact that he's been in love with Edd since middle school also means he hasn't actually been on a date, let alone planed one. He wasn't sure on what place would be perfect or just stupid. He thought about it for a while."hmm maybe if i take him, well no, man, i who do i know that can plan dates...? wait a sec, i know! i'll ask Nazz for advice, she's great at this junk!" Kevin picked up his phone and dialed the number. It rung three times before he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nazz, what up?"

"Hey dude, i'm good, you need something?"

"Yea actually, i was hoping you could help me with something, you see, i have a date tomorrow and-"

"OH MY GOSH, Kevin! you finally have finally started dating? Tell me everything!"

"Geez Nazz, it's a bit of a long story, but i was gonna ask if you could help me plan out this date, if you come over and help, i guess i could tell you, but you can't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"OK, OK, that sounds fun, i can't wait, i'm on my way right now!"

"alright, ill see you soon"

"Kaii"

Kevin hung up, but soon after heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and sure enough it was Nazz.

"Hey Nazz, come on in."

"Thanks dude, so before we start, i gotta know who this person is,do i know them? are they cute?"

"OK well, you do know them, and He is cute as hell."

"HE?"

"Yea, well, it's actually double D."

"Oh wow...you know what this means? we can go on double dates! you know since we are both dating an ED hahah!"

"that is so not happening, no offense but there is no way i'm going on a double date with eddy."

"Well we can discuss all that later, right now we got work to do!" Nazz pushed Kevin up the stairs to his room and they both began going over options and places that would be fun that they knew Edd would like. during their breaks Kevin told Nazz a little more about the past couple days, and his long time crush. They worked out plans for hours til it got dark. when they had finally come up with the perfect date plans Nazz went home and kevin began putting an outfit together. Kevin had finally gotten everything ready, and now all he had to do was wait. As he slipped himself into bed he thought over his plans for their date. tomorrow was surely going to be quite the day.


End file.
